Glitter Glue
by Humdiddly
Summary: "Kyle Broflovski says I'm special. But not the good special, the bad special. You know, where people call you special, but they really mean you're retarded." OC Story, send in! HIATUS


prologue-wonderfully crazy.

Down in Colorado, in small, non-descript Park County, lies the tiny barely-on-the-map town of South Park. At first glance, the town appears to be normal—peaceful, even. The houses are grouped together and most are modestly sized family homes (except for the large mansion resting by the town's edges, owned by the wealthy Black's, and the rundown shack owned by the poor McCormick's.)

The town center itself is normal for an average mountain town—South Park is nothing special; just your everyday mountain town where the only tourist attraction is the Gas 'n' Go.

But if you look beneath the facade, and peel the layer back a little more, you might find yourself recognising the name of the mountain town. The Great Guinea Pig Pandemic of '08? A little boy from South Park stopped it. Using his vision. Not just any vision, no sir, _laser-_vision. Don't believe me? Google it. Google doesn't lie.

Okay, even though South Park _looks _like a boring white-trash mountain town, it's not, honest. (Well, for the most part...but we do have our fair share of inbred hicks.) Weird things happen here on a regular basis. Weird, odd, _crazy _things. Things that would make a normal person go absolutely batshit insane.

Actually, now that I think about it more, South Park is kinda like some junkyard for those lovely _unique _people that just wouldn't fit in anywhere else. I mean, anybody else would go crazy with the everyday things we have to put up with. But maybe that's why the town is special-it's filled with all sorts of wonderfully crazy people like;

1. Mr. Garrison, who changes his gender and sexuality as much as he changes his seasonal wardrobe. Words to describe him would be 'eccentric', 'flamboyant' and...er, 'interesting'. He works at the local elementary school, and is fuckbuddies with Mr. Slave, a big fan of, you guessed it, BD&SM.

2. Randy Marsh, husband of Sharon Marsh, father of Shelly and Stan Marsh. Mr. Marsh works with my dad as a geologist. Dad likes retelling stories about Mr. Marsh's drunken escapedes at work, you would've thought he was joking or exaggerating, but once you've seen Mr. Marsh half-naked and screaming at the top of his lungs and picking fights with anything that so much as _moved_, it becomes pretty obvious he likes drinking.

3. Ze Mole. That's not his real name—his real name is Christophe DeLorne but he hates his name. Says it sounds far too gay or something. Way back when we first met, some of the kids told me he was a mercenary. I didn't believe them, a ten year old boy, a mercenary? Please. Hell, I still don't belive that rumor even now, and we've known each other since what, fifth grade? But, sometimes, he does things that makes me think of the old rumor again. Like, sometimes he just disappears for a couple of days. Poof! Gone! Doesn't respond to calls, texts or even Facebook messages! And then he comes back with a busted lip and bruises...and there's this thing where he looks at a person with a gaze so intense, it should only be used by murderers, rapists...or mercenaries.

And then there's me. Daisy Campbell, moved from Denver to South Park the middle of fifth grade. Reason? Mom always wanted to move to a small-town community, the kind where everyone knows everyone. She had originally wanted to move to North Park, because of their huge ass country _manors, _but we couldn't afford it, so South Park it was. I think she'd been regretting the decision ever since.

As I said, it takes a special kind of person to live in South Park. If you think you can handle transgenders, teenage 'mercenaries', backwater hicks, and the occasional visit from the son of Satan, then come on down to South Park and meet some friends of mine.

* * *

i skimmed through quickly, but if there's any mistakes, please tell me and i'll fix it asap~

i can't believe i'm doing another multichap oc story. but whatever, fuck it. here's the oc submission form; (which you have to do a teeny bit of roleplaying for, 'cause i freaking love rp's.) oh&please be detailed, &it would be super if you could delete the brackets after you fill out your answer~

it's the one and only: (full name)

but for now, call me: (name your oc would like to be called-first name or nickname)

obviously, i'm a: (boy, girl)

i like: (girls, guys, both)

i think i'm in love with: (crush-list three, please!)

when i'm bored, i tend to: (hobbies)

i can be really: (personality traits)

i'm (not)fucking perfect: (flaws)

i know it's annoying: (nervous tics&mannerisms)

mirror, mirror: (appearance)

my rags: (style of clothing&everyday clothes)

i can't live without you: (canon friends)

go die: (canon enemies)

love these: (likes)

ew, keep them away: (dislikes)

other:


End file.
